User blog:Purebreaker/Filia, The Femme Fatale
|date = |health = 60 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 400 (+80) |mana = Uses Tension |damage = 51 (+ 3.2) |range = 150 |armor = 12 (+2.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.653 (+2.3% |healthregen = 5.5 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = |speed = 350 }}Filia, The Femme Fatale is a custom champion in League of Legends. Notes I don't know how long it was since my last custom champ. I've been too busy playing ranked in Skullgirls. Anyways. I present to you, Filia, The Femme Fatale from Skullgirls. (BTW anyone know how to change mana to something else in the template?) Anyways feel free to comment. Abilities Filia's abilities has no cost related to them and are limited by cooldowns. Filia uses Dramatic Tension as her secondary resource for some of her abilites. Filia starts with 0 Dramatic Tension, and has a cap of 100 Dramatic Tension and gives Filia a stack of Dramatic Tension once it reaches 100 that stacks up to five times and lasts indefinitely until Filia uses a skill that uses Dramatic Tension. Filia gains 1 Dramatic Tension per autoattack plus 5 per 20 damage done. She gains 5 Dramatic Tension when she is damaged by any source (except minions). }} when Filia kills an enemy unit. Also, Filia has a chance to permanently increase her health by 0.5 HP (this is doubled against large minions, large monsters and champions) when she kills an enemy unit. }} Filia curls into a ball as Samson covers her in sharp spikes and they roll forward 500 units in a line, dealing physical damage to all units that she encounters. Filia gains 175% movement speed during the roll. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No cost |range= 500 }} Filia quickly drops to the ground and makes a drill of hair arise from the ground at a targeted area of 200 units causing all enemy units hit to be knocked up for 1.5 seconds and to be dealt magic damage after landing on the ground. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost |range= 975 }} Samson takes on a cockroach like state and makes Filia rush at her target dealing physical damage and knocking her target up for 1.75 second. Any enemy unit between Filia and her target will also be knocked up for 1.5 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 1 |costtype= Dramatic Tension Stack }} |cooldown= |cost=3 |costtype= Dramatic Tension Stacks |range= 1500 }} Quotes Upon Being Selected "Let's go, Samson! Samson: Hell yeah!" Attacking "They look nice..." "Do I know you? Samson: You don't." "Samson: I don't have time for this!" "Samson: Shut up and fight!" "Samson: Don't think. Fight!" "Samson: Split skulls, not hairs" "Samson: Don't split hairs!" Movement (TBA) Taunt "Who are you? Samson: Lunch!" Joke "Samson: You're about to have...a bad hair day." Upon using Hairball "Let's go!" "Samson: Roll 'em up! Upon using Ringlet Spike "Hmph!" "Surprise!" "Samson: Ringlet Spire!" Upon using Gregor Samson "Hanshin!" "Transform!" "Bug off!" "Samson: Metamorphosis!" "Samson: Squash...THIS!" Upon using Tricobezoar "Rapunzel's grave!" "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Upon killing an enemy champion "Great work! Samson: Damn straight!" "Samson: Not bad. Filia: Thanks!" "Was that good? Samson: You bet, kid!" Upon winning the match "Guess we won.... Samson: Of course!" "Maybe next time!" Upon Death "Sorry, Samson..." "Samson: Stupid...!" "Samson: Dammit, kid!" Category:Custom champions